His Final Choice!
by Violin Lover95
Summary: after kagome gets captured inuyasha must chose who he wants but no one saw this comeing! now that there are two inuyasha's the gang must figure out how to get there inu back to normal while the hoples inu trys to find his true feelings for kagome! RxR!
1. Chapter 1

k.p.o.v.

'I cant believe him! Thatincompotent,selfish,jerk!' thought kagome flying away. Inuyasha had once again made her mad by pointing out just how mutch she wasn't like kikyo.

Flashback

_"grrr! Why haven't you found anything yet!" yelled inuyasha while starting to fidget continuously._

_"well im sorry there are no shards around here so I cant find anything." Exausted kagome. They had been continuously fighting and she was sick and tired of it._

_"well if we had kikyo we would be done already!"shouted inuyasha while glaring daggers at kagome._

_That one sentence was what broke the camels back. Jumping to her feet with her hands on her hips she yelled," you know what im sick and tired of you using me, saying that im not as good as kikyo that im not as smart as kikyo and that no matter how much I try I never wil be and whenever I do try to do something to help you say im useless!" she bent down to pick up her yellow bag and started walking back to kaedes village and the well._

_Looking suddenly panicked inuyasha got to his feet and shouted out to me,"where do you think your going, wentch!?"_

_Calling over my shoulder I yelled back to him,"im going home! Where do you think I was going stupid!"_

_Sitting next to miroku,sango decided that this time inuyasha had gone too far. Standing up sha started running to catch upto kagome. "Hey kagome wait up!" yelled sango as she finaly cought up with kagome. "here take kilala its too long of a walk to the village from here." She said while kilala transformed into her bigger cat form._

_Looking back at sango after climbing on kilala she said," thank you sango." While takeing to the sky_

_Waveing up at her she yelled to kagomes disappearing figure," any time!" as kagome and kilala disappeared from sight._

End flashback

Kilala had been flying for about 2 and a half hours and they still had about 3 more hours to go till they got to the well. still in her thoughts kilala started to growl. "Whats wrong kilala?" asked a questioning kagome. Quickly swerving to the right kilala barely missed a bolt of lightning. all of a sudden bolts of lightning were comeing from every where. trying not to get hit kagome leant more on kilala as she continuously avoided lightning.

begining to lose her grip on kilala kagome yeled to her companion over the noise of the lightning,"Kilala we have to get out of here!" suddenly apearing in front of them was the biggest lightning bolt yet. realising tat it couldnt be dodged kagome and kilala went straight into the path of the lightning. the shock of the ligtning was fierce as the force of it propeled kagome off of kilala's back as she began her desent into the dark woods below her. before she lost consiousness was the feel of slimy tenticals wraping around her stoping her fall into the forest and the creepy yet frightening glow of blood red eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

STOP the destruction of !

Greetings,

100ust signed the following petition addressed to: .

STOP the destruction of !

Ever since it was opened, had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF !

Sincerely,

Violin Lover


End file.
